herofandomcom-20200223-history
Kurama (Yu Yu Hakusho)
Yoko Kurama (妖狐蔵馬, lit. Yōko Kurama; in the English dub, Kurama the Yoko), also known as Shuichi Minamino '(南野秀一, ''Minamino Shūichi translated as Southern Field''and ''Excellence First, respectively), is the main protagonist in the anime/manga series of YuYu Hakusho. The word Yoko, despite being portrayed as a name in the dub, actually literally translates to "demon fox" in Japanese. He is voiced by Megumi Ogata (Shūichi) and Shigeru Nakahara (Yoko) in the original Japanese version and John Burgmeier in the FUNimation English dub, Candice Moore also voiced Kurama in the Animax Asia also in English dub. He is voiced by David Hayter in Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie and by Hideo Seaver in Yu Yu Hakusho the Movie: Poltergeist Report. Kurama as a child in the FUNimation dub is voiced by Candice Moore. Appearance In his human form, Kurama has bright green eyes, as well as long vibrant red hair, with two long forelocks on either While in his demon-fox form, he has slanted golden eyes, prominent silver fox-ears, as well as a silver tail and long flowing silver hair. He wears a white sleeveless yukata (that resembles a toga), along with matching martial arts pants and shoes.shoulder and the rest on his back. While in this form, he is occasionally mistaken for a female because of his long hair and delicate features. He often wears his school uniform matching pink slacks and a jacket with gold trim. Towards the end of Season One, he is seen wearing a white martial arts outfit with a purple trim and a sash tied around his waist. He stopped wearing it midway through the 2nd season (presumably because it was ruined in his fights against the first two members of Team Masho). For the remainder of the series, he often wears a light-colored Chinese-style battle outfit with yellow plane and blue trim. He is also seen in a flashback in the Three Kings Saga, a flashback of him meeting Hiei, where he has short hair. He also wears a dark blue school uniform. In Poltergeist Report Movie, Kurama was seen shirtless. He is has a lean built with well sculpted chest, biceps, and shoulders, but the bandages cover most of his torso. Trivia *His English Voice Actor, John Burgmeier is best known for voicing as Shigure Sohma from Fruits Basket series, Tenshinhan from Dragon Ball series, Dorochet from Fullmetal Alchemist series and River Zastory from Black Cat. *Kurama was Megumi Ogata (best known as Yukito Tsukishiro)'s debut role that launched her voice acting career and has been one of her favorite characters that she loves voicing. *Yoko Kurama is the name of the original, silver-haired fox demon. After he was wounded by being chased, he put his spirit into the newly born human baby, Shuichi Minamino. It is at this point, and later through aging, that Kurama's psyche is in control. A theme throughout the series is his acceptance as a human being & his balancing of the two personalities. He can switch between both bodies almost at will after the Dark Tournament saga. Even though he is commonly seen in his human form (Minamino), he is referred to as Kurama. *He is called Dennis''' in the Filipino dub of the anime. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animals Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Fighter Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Demons Category:Thieves Category:Wise Category:Genius Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Spouses Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti Hero Category:Tragic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Dreaded Category:Elderly Category:Sophisticated Category:Soul Searchers Category:Video Game Heroes